In My Time of DyingS2 Ep1
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Dean fights death after dealing with both the demon and the car accident. Sam searches for answers while Kayla tries to hold it together.
1. Chapter 1

Dean started to put the pieces of his memory back together from the night before. He'd been in so much pain it was hard to remember anything else. That damn demon messed him up pretty good and he got away, he remembered that part. Sammy didn't have a choice; it was dad or the demon. So now he was in the hospital. No, wait, there was a truck. He remembered a semi; it plowed into the Impala, which meant everyone was hurt.

He slid out of bed and walked through the hallways, they were surprisingly empty for a hospital of this size.

"Sammy?" Dean looked into the rooms, all empty. "Dad? Kayla, anybody?" He yelled through the halls and got no answer. Ok this was officially creepy.

As he found the staircase there was finally a sign of life: a cute nurse at the station. He made his way towards her.

"Excuse me, hey. I was in a car accident with my family, there were four of us all together I was wondering if you could tell me where they are."

The nurse didn't answer; she didn't even look at him which was definitely weird. Dean snapped his fingers in her face and she still did nothing. _She can't see you._ Confused, he ran back to his room. He paled when he saw, well, himself still lying in the bed. In bad shape too; beat up and hooked to breathing machines. Definitely not the handsome devil he usually is. This was way too Twilight Zone.

On another floor, Kayla was fighting against her nurses. These idiots wouldn't breathe a word to her about the Winchesters because she wasn't "family". No one would tell her a freaking thing so she was going to find out for herself.

"Let me up!"

"Miss, if you don't calm down we _will_ sedate you!"

"If you don't tell me how they're doing I will _punch_ you in the damn _face!_" At this point she was telling the truth. She was stressed out and frustrated beyond belief.

"Kayla."

She looked to Sam at the door and smiled in relief, it was good to see him walking around. "Sam! Sam, have you seen him? Is he ok?"

The head nurse was still aggravated over her excited state, Sam nodded to her and approached the bed.

"Breathe for a second ok? Just calm down."

Kayla grimaced but stopped moving, that's what the nurses wanted. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you." The nurse directed it at Sam and looked him over. "We'll be back in a few minutes for your tests ok?"

She flipped her off as she walked out of the room.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"You too. How's Dean?"

"He's um," Sam shook his head. "He's not looking too good."

Kayla laid her head back and got control over her emotions.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "How about your dad?"

"He's still in his room, but he's ok. A little bruised and sore."

"And you're ok."

"Just beat to hell." He knew she was as exhausted as he was, physically and emotionally. "You want to see him?"

She nodded faintly and wiped her eyes before pulling the needle out of her arm. She laid it on the bed and followed him down the hall to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Kayla were a sight for sore eyes when they came into his room. Surely Sam could hear him, I mean, he was a freakin' psychic or something now right? They walked by him and stood by the bed.

"Guys, you look good, considering." But they didn't answer. "Sam please tell me you can hear me. How's dad?"

The doctor came in moments later to deliver the news. It was cute how mad Kayla got when he asked her to leave; Sam had to tell him it was ok for her to hear. We'll have to get her some fake IDs with Winchester on them for these kinds of occasions.

According to the idiot, or doctor, whatever, there wasn't a good chance of him waking up. If he didn't wake up they couldn't determine how bad the damage was and most likely, he'd die. Wonderful, that was just what he wanted to hear. Well screw that guy, he was walking out of this place.

Sam left Kayla in the room while he went to give the news to dad. He was going to follow him but when he saw Kayla sink into the chair next to the bed he decided to stay. She needed him right now and she didn't even know he was there. Dean moved to the opposite side of the bed so he could see her face, she had started crying as soon as Sam walked out. God he wished she could hear him.

"Baby don't cry, that doctors an idiot. You know I'll be out of here in no time."

But she couldn't hear him, no one could hear him. All he could do was watch everyone worry.

Awhile later dad came into the room, talk about awkward. Neither one of them said anything, not one word. Just sat and stared. He wished he was the psychic one right now. What the hell were they thinking so hard about?

"Dad, you're gonna help me right? I mean, you haven't even made any phone calls. You haven't even tried. Are you even gonna say anything to me?!"

Of course, no answer. His dad just stared.

"You're such a bastard, after everything, I've done _everything_ you've ever asked! Can you at least say something to _her_? Come on man she's been crying her eyes out, show some fucking compassion!"

He paced the room, listening to the silence until Sam came back. He practically threw the duffle bag at him.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out that this stuff is for conjuring, _not_ for protection?!"

"Sam I have a plan."

"Yeah, you're going to have some big macho showdown with this damn demon and _how_ is that gonna help Dean, huh?! How is revenge, gonna help? You don't even care that…"

Kayla went into the hallway and leaned against the wall. She wasn't supposed to be a part of that argument.

"Don't tell me how I feel, I'm doing this for Dean!" He shot at him.

The arguing grew louder, Dean tried in vein to stop it. "Guys don't do this, not now. Guys shut up!" They continued screaming at each other, taking low, personal shots. Dad pretty much told Sam it was his fault this happened, because he didn't shoot him when he had the chance.

"Go to hell." Sam practically spit the words out.

It didn't phase him. "I never should have taken you with us, I _knew_ it was a mistake!"

"I said shut the hell up!" Dean swung at the table and knocked the glass off, everyone turned to watch it shatter on the floor. "Dude I full on Swayze'd that mother." Suddenly he didn't feel so hot. His chest tightened and he was in pain all over again. With a staggered breath he hit his knees, his vision faded in and out.

John motioned Sam into the hall. "Something's going on out there."

Sam rushed into the hall, Kayla was already standing in Dean's doorway. "No…"

Kayla put her hand over her mouth as they watched them try to resuscitate him. He wasn't responding to the shocks and the monitor wouldn't change from that monotone, flat sound.

Dean ran in from behind them and saw some kind of creature hovering over his body. He didn't know what the hell it was but it was after him.

"Get back!" He screamed at it. When it didn't respond he grabbed hold of it, the thing looked at him and threw him back into the wall before disappearing out of the room. At least the heart monitor started beeping again.

"We have a pulse, we're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse stated.

Dean checked the hall but the thing was gone. He turned back and Kayla was in tears again, Sam put a hand on her shoulder that way he does.

"They stabilized him, he's ok."

Kayla nodded in response but didn't answer.

"He'll be ok, you have to believe that. We have to believe it."

"He's dying because of what that demon did to him, this isn't about a car accident." Her voice quivered at the end and she wiped a tear away. "I can't help him."

Sam pulled her into a hug and she gratefully buried her face in his shoulder. "We're going to help him, he's going to be fine."

Dean didn't know for who's sake it was that he kept repeating that, but at least someone was hopeful. Out loud anyway.

"Let's go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee huh? I know you need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla was lingering in the doorway of John's room while Sam was talking to him; she was curious about this feeling Sam had. He had visions that came true, she knew that. But now he thinks he felt Dean, heard him even. At least he was around.

"Anything's possible." John told him, though he was a little skeptical.

"Well there's one way to find out. I'm going to pick something up, I'll be back."

"Sam," he waited for his son to turn to him. "I promise I won't hunt the demon, ok? Not until we know Dean's ok."

He nodded and brushed by Kayla. "You want to stay?"

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on them. Call you if anything changes." She stepped into John's room.

"Dean's gonna be ok."

"That's really less convincing every time I hear it."

"Really, don't worry. I have a plan."

"You make it sound so easy." She folded her arms in front of her.

"Easy, no. But I'm pretty sure it's gonna work. Sit down."

She rubbed her eyes and sat in the chair, sighing quietly before settling down some. "I love him you know. You asked me before and I didn't really answer, but…"

John smiled softly. "I know."

"Don't tell him I said that, it'd freak him out." She shook her head. "He has to make it through this."

"He will, I won't lose my boys." John swallowed and stared at the ceiling. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know? Mary and I, we just wanted a normal, happy family. We even talked about having three kids, before Dean was even born."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Mary always joked about me being so excited for two boys when we found out about Sam, secretly I wanted the third one to be a girl." He paused, a sadness in his eyes. "And we never got the chance. Don't worry about all this sweetheart. We're Winchesters, we're survivors."

"He's just so far gone."

"But never too far. My sons do come first."

She questioned that at the exact moment but nodded anyway. "I'm going to sit in Dean's room, just in case. I should be with him."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean never heard the conversation between dad and Kayla, he was too busy trying to track down this creature that was killing things in the hospital, all the while dealing with little Miss Pessimistic Tessa. She was all for the whole dying thing, _fate_, what a load of garbage. He wasn't going to roll over and die for fate.

When he got back to his room Kayla was sitting at his bedside again.

"You'll make yourself sick worrying this much."

Sam walked into the room and pulled the flat box from the bag. "Alright we're going to try this."

Kayla and Dean turned to watch him put a Ouiji board on the floor, both were equally skeptical of it.

"Dude are you serious?"

Sam placed his fingers on the eye. "Dean, are you here?"

Dean sighed. "I feel like I'm at a slumber party." But he sat down anyway and put his hands in place. Sure enough, that bitch started moving when he touched it. "No shit."

Kayla was surprised to say the least and she moved to sit next to the board.

"It's good to hear from you man." Sam laughed in relief, the eye started moving again and spelled the word 'hunt'. "Hunting? You're hunting something in the hospital? What is it?"

They both waited and watched him spell the first part of reaper. Kayla knew her reaper lore; if it was after him it meant that Dean was already marked for death.

"Is the reaper after you?" The eye moved to yes. "Dude, a reaper, that means…"

"It means I'm screwed Sammy."

"Sam what are we gonna do? That thing is here naturally, it's just taking people because it's their time."

"There has to be a way, we'll find it. Dad will know what to do."

Kayla followed Sam down the hall into John's room, but he wasn't there. _Now what?_ Sam grabbed his dad's journal from the table and they went back to Dean's room.

"I'm sure there's something about reapers in here."

Dean leaned over his shoulder and was reading the journal, he found one part particularly interesting.

"Son of a bitch."

_That bitch._ Dean stormed out of the room and down the hall. He found Tessa in her now empty room.

"Hi Dean."

"You know you read the most interesting things. For instance did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. They can make themselves appear however they want. Like say a pretty girl. You're much prettier than the last reaper I met."

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

"I should have know, that whole accepting fate rap was far too laid back for a dead chick. How'd you get the mother and the body?"

"I can make you see whatever I want."

"Is this a turn on for you? Screwing with me?"

"You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. It kind of hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"What the hell do you want to talk about?"


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't get to hear Sam's heartfelt words to him in his room either. He didn't get to hear the deal his dad was making in the basement. All he got to hear were his two options; die, or become an angry spirit. Become the thing that they hunt.

"It's time to put the pain behind you."

"This is just God's way of saying I wasn't meant for a serious relationship isn't it?"

Tessa smiled, she really did like Dean. "Sam will take care of her when you're gone."

"It's not his job to take care of her." He grimaced, knowing that she was right. "Where do I go?"

"Sorry, I can't give away the big punch line." She took her hand from his shoulder. "Moment of truth, no changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?"

Dean let his thoughts come together and accepted his fate. Tessa was right, the battle would go on without him. Sam can take care of himself and dad is there to back him up anyway. They can protect Kayla if she doesn't go off on her own. So here he was, at the end. Damn he didn't think it would be this soon.

The lights began to flicker, Dean stood and looked at her. The theatrics weren't necessary. "What are you doing that for?"

"I'm not doing it." She looked afraid and he believed her. A black cloud seeped from the vents and she screamed. "You can't do this! Get away!" But the cloud engulfed her and ran down her throat, she was being possessed. When she turned to him again her eyes were yellow. "It's your lucky day kid."

The next thing he knew he was in his room, choking on his breathing tube and he heard Sam yell for help.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't explain it. The internal contusions have healed, your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watching over you." The doctor flipped his chart closed.

"Thanks Doc."

"So a reaper was after me? How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. You really don't remember anything?"

"No, it's like this pit in my stomach. Sam something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Kayla cut in. "Whatever happened was a miracle, Dean, be thankful that you're alive." She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're ok."

John knocked at the door. "How you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, I'm alive."

"Where were you last night?" Sam started in with an accusing tone.

Dean and Kayla exchanged looks, were they really going to do this right now?

"I had some things to take care of."

"The demon."

"No, look, can we not fight?" He smiled softly. "Half the time we're fighting and I don't even know what we're fighting about, we're just butting heads. I've made some mistakes but I've always done the best I can. I just don't want to fight anymore."

Sam looked at him, confused. That was definitely out of the ordinary for him. "Dad are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Would you two mind grabbing me a cup of caffeine?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure." He glanced to Kayla and walked out.

Kayla was hesitant, she didn't want to leave him yet but she understood his desire for some alone time with his son. She leaned down and kissed him softly before following Sam down the hall.

"She's a keeper." John nodded to him.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"You know when you were a kid, I used to come home from a hunt and after what I'd seen, I'd be wrecked. And you'd come up to me, put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye…you'd say it's ok dad. I'm sorry for that."

"Why?" Something was wrong, something was very wrong and his dad knew what it was.

"Because you shouldn't have had to say that Dean, I should have been saying it to you. I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy and you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just wanted you to know that I am so proud of you."

"Is this really you talking?"

"Yeah, it's really me." He was fighting back tears.

"Why are you saying this stuff?"

He walked over and put his hand on his son's shoulder for the last time. He smiled a brave smile. "I want you to watch out for Sammy ok?"

"Yeah you know I will, you're scaring me."

Then dad leaned in and whispered to him so that absolutely no one would be able to hear what came out of his mouth except the person it was meant for. The words would stay with him, permanently etched fresh in his mind.

"_Dean I mean it, watch out for Sammy. You're going to have to save him, because if you don't, you're going to have to kill him."_

He didn't explain it, didn't give any hint as to why he would tell his eldest son he may have to kill his little brother. Just nodded to him like he should understand and walked out of the room.

Sam and Kayla had seen him motionless on the floor of an empty hospital room. All three of them now watched as doctors and nurses gave up on John Winchester. They called his time of death and he was gone, just like that. Kayla looked at Dean and it took everything in her not to tear up. After everything, the boys had this thrown in their faces and she wasn't going to do anything to make it harder on them.


End file.
